Fire in the Rain
by Foxyshy
Summary: My first Regular Show story. Mordicai and Rigby get lost while trying to camp, and meet a mysterious girl in the woods. A short oneshot to introduce an OC of mine. Please R&R.


**Hey everyone! I have decided to try my hand at writing a Regular Show story! I was inspired to write this by an author named bg52598 and her stories. I am using this as a set-up for an OC of mine named Milura Kasai. All info about her is at the bottom of my profile. If any of you are confused about the title, Kasai means fire in Japanese. This story is based off of a scene from a book called Wild Girls, written by Pat Murphy. Quick disclaimer, I do not own Regular Show, all rights, characters, and aspects of the show are owned by J.G. Quintel, all I own is my OC. With that out of the way, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy!**

It was raining, and Mordicai and Rigby were running through the woods carrying huge backpacks. There was a clap of thunder and it started raining harder.

"DUDE! What the H? I thought you said you checked the weather!" Mordicai shouted.

"I DID! A few weeks ago..." Rigby replied.

"UGH! I knew going camping was a bad idea!"

"Chill, dude! I can fix this!"

"No, you ca- Hold on dude, I think there's a cave up ahead! Yeah, there is! We can rest here until the rain stops."

Mordicai and Rigby entered the cave, and immediately noticed something strange. There were three small stone shrines set up in the cave. There were brightly colored flowers, and scented candles on the shrines, and it all looked recent. Near the shrines were some pieces of furniture, and a cooler full of food. There was also a lot of gear that looked like it could be used to go camping. A compass, fishing gear, a lot of clothes, books, a radio, a flashlight, a penknife, and a box of matches were just a few.

"Dude, it looks like someone has been here... What do you think all this stuff is?" said Mordicai.

"Maybe it's-" Rigby started, but was cut off by a voice from behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" the voice said.

They both turned around to see a soaking wet, wolf-like girl, who looked about their age, standing in the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, uhhh, we were just..." Mordicai began.

"Who said you could come here? You're tresspassing, this is private property," She continued. She then executed a midair flip, and landed in front of them, in the midst of the furniture and other items.

"Whoa..." Rigby gasped quietly.

"Ummm... Sorry, we didn't know..." Mordicai stammered.

"You're from the city, aren't you? You idiots from the city think you own everything," She continued, her voice rising.

"Hey, I said we were sorry!" Mordicai snapped.

"Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?"

"That would be fine by me!"

Mordicai turned and started to leave, and Rigby followed, only to trip, he had sprained his ankle earlier.

"... You haven't been here before, have you?" She said, her voice much softer.

"No, we tried to go camping, but we got lost, and it started to rain, and Rigby hurt his ankle, and... and... now we don't know where we are."

"Hm. Well, when the rain stops, I can show you the way out of the forest. I know every inch of these woods. I've been living here since I was thirteen."

"Wow, that's cool!" Rigby piped up.

"Yeah!" Mordicai agreed.

She looked momentarily surpised, and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mordicai asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that most people would be scared or at least a little freaked out it they met a wolf-husky hybrid who has been living in the woods for ten years. You're the first people who've thought that was cool!" she said, bursting into a fresh round of laughter.

Mordicai and Rigby didn't say anything.

"Well, you two are lucky that I didn't just go ninja on you. I know four different fighting styles, and I can break someone's nose with a slap. Some kids came by a few weeks ago and just started trashing everything, so you can understand my actions, but that doesn't excuse them, so I apologize," she continued.

"Oh, it's okay," replied Mordicai.

"Yeah, it's cool," finished Rigby.

"Mm. Well, anyway, your friend hurt his ankle, I'll take a look at it. Here, let me see, Rigby, was it?"

"Yeah. And he's Mordicai!" Rigby said, gesturing toward his friend.

"Okay! Now, let's see about your ankle..."

A few hours later, Rigby had his ankle bandaged, and they were talking, joking, and swapping stories like they had known each other for a long time. She told them how she had lost her whole family, and how the shrines were for them, and they told her about their less-than-average lives. They were having such a good time that they almost didn't notice that the rain had stopped.

"Oh, well, it looks like it stopped raining. I guess we better go. Thanks for letting us stay, it was great," said Mordicai.

"Yeah! That was fun!" agreed Rigby.

"Yeah, it was. In fact, I haven't had this much fun in years! Feel free to come back anytime! Oh, and when you leave the cave, keep going in that direction for about five miles, you'll come right out at the park," she replied, pointing northwest.

Mordicai and Rigby thanked her, and started to walk away.

"Thanks again for all your help, uhh... hey! We never got your name!" Mordicai called back.

"It's Milura Kasai, and don't you forget it!" she shouted, disappearing back into the cave.

**So that's it! Just a short little oneshot! Hope you liked it, please R&R, and tell me what you thought! Invader ShadowWolf, OUT!**


End file.
